


Life is like a ...

by laming



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laming/pseuds/laming
Summary: 泽田纲吉巍颤颤地问："呐、里包恩，你以前是不是曾经说过在身上刺青是只有年少无知的蠢蛋才会干的事？"只有那些试图以假乱真的蠢蛋才会纹上一个不属于自己的印记，借此来欺瞒想要钓上钩的人。他的导师撇过眼来，阴沉的锐利视线和抿起的唇角都在警示泽田纲吉，即使只是一句似乎是微不足道的问话，他的导师也察觉了不对劲之处，用眼神逼迫他从实招来有屁快放有话快说，他的耐心有余，被他的支支吾吾弄得几乎所剩无几。泽田纲吉在里包恩开始冷笑时惊叫般地深吸了一口气，快速道："你的左边肩胛骨上可能大概如果真的像你所说的没有过那年少无知的蠢蛋时期的话那应该就是真的有一个你以前说你根本就没有的灵魂印记然后我好像知道是谁了。"





	Life is like a ...

生命，生存，生活，三种词，以生为首，定义了人的一生。  
人先是有了生命，生存于马斯洛低层次阶级后，才能称得上生活。

泽田纲吉，拥有生命，得以温饱，目前还存在于这世上，照理来说，一半一半的机率，他不是该享受美好生活就是咬牙坚持面临困境。  
然而他百思不得其解，他到底是造了什么孽、犯了什么错，才让这世上的神明－－如果真的有神明的话－－这么讨厌他，以至于即使他还存在于这世上，却老是觉得他下一秒便将要死去。  
享受生活。  
你是在开哪门子的国际玩笑？  
咬牙坚持面临困境。  
是，确实如此，但如果三百六十五天有三百六十六天都是如此，你作何感想？别说闰年了，闰年再多加一天！  
泽田纲吉看着眼前距离仅只一公分的记号，多年来的总总如跑马灯走过，犹如只在最后时光才能体会到的临终回忆。泽田纲吉不想拥有这种经历，然而没有办法，他的人生就是无止尽的下坡。他只能脸色惨白、如丧考批地盯着这一切，如今听到的任何声音都已经不仅仅只是绝望的前奏，而是恶魔永无止尽的卑劣大笑。

"蠢纲，观赏完了吗？动作快点。"  
低沉不耐的声音从前方响起。他的导师、前阿尔柯巴雷诺、拥有第一杀手名号的现门外顾问，正坐在他面前，弓着腰身，光着膀子，一手撑着头，一手把玩着枪枝。动作散漫轻快，却明显是种威胁。  
要说会发生这一切的原因，都要怪泽田纲吉那爱管闲事的天性。他的门外顾问在这一次任务中不慎受了些伤，虽然只是轻微的擦伤，也让泽田纲吉震惊不已。虽说前晴之阿尔柯巴雷诺本身就有治疗的能力，但他还是不免担忧了起来－－毕竟，那是里包恩啊？是他那宛如恶魔强得变态的导师啊！会被枪弹击中真的很令人不敢置信！泽田纲吉表示他必须亲眼检察一次，真的只是为了确认没有太大的伤害，或是害怕他的导师只认为是小伤便轻易地置之不理放任不管。  
里包恩对待事情的态度，泽田纲吉有时候真的很难理解。  
他只是为了以防万一，真的只是这样，因为，他人生中还有什么事是不能从小事演变为最惨烈的情况的？  
一个不寻常的偶然，也许就是发生无可挽回的必然的爆发点。  
于是现下，他真的看到了可以说是他人生中最为惨烈的突发状况，比起得知白兰能穿越时空还要令人难以下咽。  
泽田纲吉巍颤颤地问："呐、里包恩，你以前是不是曾经说过在身上刺青是只有年少无知的蠢蛋才会干的事？"  
只有那些试图以假乱真的蠢蛋才会纹上一个不属于自己的印记，借此来欺瞒想要钓上钩的人。  
他的导师撇过眼来，阴沉的锐利视线和抿起的唇角都在警示泽田纲吉，即使只是一句似乎是微不足道的问话，他的导师也察觉了不对劲之处，用眼神逼迫他从实招来有屁快放有话快说，他的耐心有余，被他的支支吾吾弄得几乎所剩无几。  
泽田纲吉在里包恩开始冷笑时惊叫般地深吸了一口气，快速道："你的左边肩胛骨上可能大概如果真的像你所说的没有过那年少无知的蠢蛋时期的话那应该就是真的有一个你以前说你根本就没有的灵魂印记然后我好像知道是谁了。"  
里包恩挑了下眉，眉间机不可闻－－可能只有泽田纲吉看得出来－－地皱了一下，瞥上泽田纲吉颤抖着拿在手中的镜子。  
镜子上的倒影，显示着华丽繁复的图案，如同艺术的刻划，以橙色火焰为底，周身藤蔓绕出了如果不认真看绝对意会不来的抽象数字。  
2与7。  
"不愧是你那被狗啃的字迹。"里包恩看了一会儿，也只是这样嘲讽道。  
泽田纲吉下意识地反驳："那也是婴儿时期才可能写成这样吧！"然后才回过神来，惊慌失色地揉乱已经乱得可以的头发："不是啊！里包恩！这不是重点吧！"  
众所皆知，泽田纲吉也有一个灵魂印记。  
最早被广为人知时，他的导师正好就是那个导火线。一枪死气弹，裸奔街头成了常态，于是左边胸口上的灵魂印记也开始昭然皆知。那是一枚精致的子弹，黑色的锁链缠绕其上，刻画出了精美的图案。  
虽然不想承认，但是泽田纲吉与黑手党扯上了不止一丁点的关系，于是这枚子弹的意义也开始不了了之－－每个黑手党成员十有八九都会配枪，一枚子弹到底能代表什么？  
如今，泽田纲吉总算是明白了。  
那条锁链也是幅操蛋的抽象画，绕出的是一个花式英文字母：R。  
泽田纲吉气若游丝道："你的R肯定也是婴儿时期写的。"获得了现任门外顾问的一记冷笑外加死亡瞪视。泽田纲吉只是不受威胁地瞪了回去，下一秒还是缩回了那一点点勇气，叹了口气，转为埋怨地发问："你从来都没有看到过你身上的这个印记吗？"  
里包恩道："一个称职的杀手是不需要往回看的。"  
那种气定神闲的斩钉截铁让泽田纲吉彻底哑口无言，不知道该从哪开始吐槽，最后放弃了。  
整个空间静默了好一会儿，里包恩再次瞥了眼镜子倒映中的那个印记，动手重新穿好衬衫西装，整了整袖口，从桌上拾起软呢帽戴上，站起身迈开腿就打算要走。  
就好像他对此事完全不受影响，也有可能认为这种事根本不值一提，只是泽田纲吉搞出的又一次闹剧。  
泽田纲吉看向里包恩转身离开的身影，赶忙道："里包恩......所以这个......"  
该怎么办？  
"你要怎么办就怎么办，你是首领，决定权在你手中。"然后突然间，里包恩转过身，他的言语里出现了一股威胁，眯着眼道："是说，蠢纲，你该不会忘了你在近期内该解决的事吧。"  
泽田纲吉愣了愣，接着开始死命摇头摆手，里包恩看了他好一会儿，突然扬起嘴角意味不明地嘿了一声，笑着转身走了。  
是真的觉得满好笑的那种笑。  
泽田纲吉完全不知道哪里又戳到了那名杀手的笑点了。  
简直莫名其妙。

泽田纲吉叹了口气，手心不由自主摸了摸自己的胸口。这个印记从他进入青春期后就一直跟随着他走，熟悉到他闭上眼都能清楚描绘起这个图案。曾经他也憧憬过希望能找到自己的灵魂伴侣，他认为在广大的世界角落寻找到自己注定好的人生唯一是一件极其幸运浪漫的事，只是在这么多年的空白等待里，他早已学会了有些事本来就是可遇不可求。他可以等到白发苍苍，也能等到海枯石烂，只是他身边拥有很多期盼他好的人，他没有办法狠心辜负他们的期待。  
所以遇到了也好，没有遇到也好。  
一对伴侣，只要能相处得好，只要两人之间能有一点爱，即使不是灵魂伴侣，能够相互守护一生，不也是浪漫的吗？  
没有灵魂印记的人不是少数，有灵魂印记却无法相遇的人也不少，为什么非要走上上天赐予的那一条道路呢？  
他曾经也还真心实意喜欢过笹川京子呢。  
于是对现任首领忧心忡忡的前任首领在一次会谈后征得了泽田纲吉的同意，开始为他筹备一场邀请了各式名门家族少爷小姐的会面。  
事实证明，只要是由彭格列经手的任务，即使只是简单的买碗拉面到最后也会变得异常惊心动魄让人搞不清楚事态到底为什么会变到这种地步。这场本该是普通相亲的会面，直接变成了一场让人诚心头痛的选拔赛，由他的守护者们大多一致认同的：'必须先由我面试<strike>打倒我</strike>，通过了才有资格保护/夺取/咬杀十代目/泽田纲吉的身体/草食动物' 为由，开启了一系列超奇妙的展开。  
整个选拔设了重重<strike>面试</strike>关卡，每个关卡都有一个守护者来守关，只有全都通过关卡的人才有可能进到彭格列首领的办公室进行相亲事宜。其实泽田纲吉认为，这起因根本就只是因为他的守护者们最近闲得没事干才跑来找乐子顺便活动筋骨罢了。  
泽田纲吉诚挚的为前来赴约的少爷小姐们感到抱歉，他极力阻止过，却无法停下他那些任性的部下们。是说他还反被守护者们先发制人的教育道不要太任性了，他都想抓狂地问到底是谁任性？到底是谁！？  
总而言之，因为这种种因素，从活动开始直到三天后的今天，泽田纲吉还是没能看到有人能突破关卡向他走来。  
泽田纲吉不禁脱口而出："这种相亲活动的意义到底在哪？一百个人中能通过关卡来到我面前的也许只有一个，但是能适合彼此的机率并不是百分之百。也许没能通过关卡的人，相性能跟我合得来的机率还高一点呢。"  
最近也是闲得没事干的他的导师，坐在一旁沙发上悠闲地品尝他的Espresso。有浓缩咖啡的加持，他的导师心情还不错的回应："不要任性了，这本来就是你自己答应的，你就该坚持等到最后。"  
又一次，泽田纲吉抓狂地想喊：拜托，到底是谁任性了！？  
泽田纲吉默默地叹了口气，开始低头处理文件，想起了方才手指触及的心口布料，思绪又一次开始慢慢发散。他的鼻间满是黑咖啡的香味，半开的窗有徐徐阵风吹来，桌上纸张被风吹动偶尔窸窣作响。这是他熟悉的宁静氛围，无论是学生时期时被枪口压上脑袋拚命写作业，或是成为彭格列首领后批写文件的现在，似乎从来都没有变过。  
他知道自己潜意识里安心于这一切。  
他悄悄抬眼看了看这办公室里唯一的另一个存在。  
那是他的导师、他的朋友、他的家人，他所珍视的存在。  
他们太过熟悉，相识太过长久，任何的意外都不可能惊扰到这份安宁。  
他本来是这么认为的。  
他的导师喝完了咖啡，好似看透了他的内心，说道："放心吧，不管是或不是，什么也都不会变的。"

不管是不是灵魂伴侣，我们的关系都不会改变；不管是不是选择了彼此，泽田纲吉还是那个彭格列的第十代首领，他也还是那个彭格列的门外顾问；不管是什么样的抉择都无所谓，泽田纲吉也依然还会是他的学生、是他的朋友、是他的家人，是他所珍视的那个存在。  
什么都不会改变的。

有相传彭格列最强的云之守护者压在最后关卡，这次连续一周的选拔赛光荣落幕了－－没有一个人有机会进到首领办公室。  
在彭格列内部的晚会上，守护者们欢笑大闹，庆祝着这是一场成功的守护者们之战，击溃了所有前来挑战的各式人马。泽田纲吉咳了一声，无力地引起大家的注意，无奈问道："我说......你们是不是有点本末倒置了？没有一个人能成功和我会面，那个什么......这不是本来是要安排给我相亲的吗？所以怎么说呢......我到现在连个人都没见到，这难道不是算失败了吗？"  
岚之守护者这时才震惊地反应过来，对啊！这不是十代目的相亲会吗！？没有一个人能与他最敬爱的十代目成功相亲，更别说这本来就是他敬爱的十代目交代下来的任务，那这样算是成功个鬼啊！？  
泽田纲吉赶忙阻止岚之守护者的花式跪地加无数道歉。  
雨之守护者在这期间阿哈哈地笑着，说道，对不起啊阿纲，不小心玩得太尽兴了，也许我们可以再办一次？  
泽田纲吉边扶起狱寺隼人边想：除非再办一次的是不会出人命的普通相亲会，不然是绝对不会有人来的。  
云之守护者本来对这种事就不怎么感兴趣，无所谓地拿了盘菜肴就闪了个不见人影，他会参与这任务也只是为了有机会揍人而撑竿而上罢了。  
雾之守护者笑得与往常一样诡异，拿了不少巧克力风味的甜食后便与浓雾一道散去，明显的表示，对于这种没有危害性质的搞破坏很是热衷，泽田纲吉的头痛就是他的快乐泉源。  
晴之守护者喊着极限，边吃边筹画着要用什么名义进行下一场极限战斗。  
泽田纲吉由衷希望，他的守护者们可以不那么偏离正常人的轨迹哪怕只有一点！

泽田纲吉那一晚没有睡，趴在阳台栏杆处撑着头看向挂在天空的那轮明月。  
其实他也知道如果先由他的守护者们来判定会面者的话，肯定是一律不会有人通过的。太过弱小、反应力太差、不够机伶等等各种原由，都能让他的守护者们皱眉退票。无论如何他们都是不会承认他们确实有点太过小题大作，比他还要认真在选择他的伴侣上。  
如果是他自己抉择的话，其实只要一个善良温柔就够了。弱小也没有关系，因为他自己也很弱小，可是他也足够坚强去挺身保护自己所爱的人。他的伴侣不需要多么强大，只要能一直陪在他身边，愿意与他白头偕老就够了。  
他静静地闭上眼，享受夜晚的微风拂过。  
夏日的虫鸣鸟叫源源不绝，一丝淡淡的咖啡香味与微风一起飘荡而至。泽田纲吉缓缓睁开眼，首领卧房的隔壁就是现任门外顾问的住所。阳台有一半的墙隔着，他只能看到放在阳台中央的一点白色桌角，还有那一点熟悉的黑色皮鞋。  
他能想像到他的导师悠闲地坐在椅子里，不管白日黑夜都喝着万年不曾改变的黑咖啡。  
"该睡了，首领。"  
他听到对方这么说。  
首领那个词，带上了一点些微调侃。  
是他导师的一惯作风。  
不曾改变的。  
泽田纲吉不禁沉溺地思考了起来。  
然后他听到了子弹上膛的声音。  
一样不曾改变的，泽田纲吉脸色发白地快速冲进了卧房，关上门窗跳上床铺一气呵成，完美地不能够再完美。  
泽田纲吉还是忍不住对着黑暗里的天花板笑了起来，几不可闻地对隔着一面墙的另一个人说上一声晚安。

本来闲得无聊的所有守护者们，包括门外顾问，在一时的悠闲过后全都又开始忙碌了起来。  
泽田纲吉自己也是忙得不可开交，一下是听说某个新崛起的黑手党家族要造反，一下是某个签了合约不贩卖禁药的黑手党家族又私下继续非法营业，一下又是好像以这两家黑手党为首陆陆续续开始招集不满彭格列的所有家族而组成了一个新联盟。  
他的所有守护者们和门外顾问全都被派去收集信息，只留下一名守护者守在首领身边。  
上次留守的晴之守护者在岚之守护者回来后便自觉地交换了职责，狱寺隼人报告完进度，正要习惯性地开始泡茶时，泽田纲吉突然道："狱寺，你可以帮我泡杯咖啡吗？"  
岚之守护者惊讶地看向自己的首领，泽田纲吉揉着额头皱着眉，看起来被这次的事件弄得很是头疼。  
狱寺隼人小心翼翼地问："十代目，请问您的咖啡要加糖或是加奶吗？"  
泽田纲吉从来没有要求过要喝咖啡。  
泽田纲吉想了一会儿，摇摇头："不了，都不加。"  
狱寺隼人古怪地按照了嘱咐泡了杯黑咖啡，然后古怪地看着他的首领喝了一小口咖啡便被味觉扩散而出的苦涩弄得不自觉皱起了整张脸。他看到他的首领将黑咖啡嫌弃地放到一边，却像是舒缓了神经一般，嘴角也放松了下来不再紧抿，手指拿过另一份文件再次提起精神投入纸海中。  
狱寺隼人彷佛察觉到了什么，又彷佛什么都没察觉，他重新泡回了他的首领喝惯的煎茶，静悄悄地放在他的右手边。

又是一次彭格列的庆功会，上次的事件终于有惊无险的圆满落幕了。  
时隔了三个月。  
彻底清除一个联合组织还是有点难度的。  
这次正好补办了一次泽田纲吉的相亲大会，普通的、多对一的闲聊大会，这会场让泽田纲吉忙得不可开交－－是守护者们瞒着彭格列首领私自偷办的，九代目也参了一脚。  
这也是时隔三个月后泽田纲吉才再一次见到他的门外顾问。每一次泽田纲吉看向对方时，总会有人来遮挡他的视线，于是他也不得不停下追寻的视线礼貌地和来人聊起天。这一次两次的，让泽田纲吉没能和他的导师说上一句欢迎回来。他们只有在某一个时刻，正好从远处直直地看向对方，长年穿着黑西装的男人嘴角勾了一勾，那双漆黑如墨的锐利双眼被软呢帽遮掩了一半，似往常那样，漫不经心地，微微抬起高脚杯朝他隔空敬了一敬。  
泽田纲吉觉得自己心口上那枚印记正在微微发热，紧胀微疼，可那明显是自己的错觉。不是那枚灵魂印记，绝对不是。  
他现在只希望这场宴会能早点结束，他希望能早点和他的导师说一声欢迎回来，那俨然早就成了他不曾改变的习惯。  
他也不希望哪怕只有一次的改变。

那个夜晚泽田纲吉依然站在阳台里，撑着头趴在栏杆上。他在数星星，今晚月亮被一点薄薄的云雾遮住了光线，衬得星芒的光亮灿烂非常。  
即将入冬的季节，即使穿了外套在夜晚里站久了还是有点冷。  
隔壁分明一点声响也没有，可淡淡的咖啡香再次久违地飘荡而来。泽田纲吉鼻尖动了一动，视线未从星空上移开，只是开口道："里包恩，欢迎回来。"  
他的导师哼笑一声，说了句："晚了。"  
泽田纲吉嘿嘿地傻笑了一下，知道他的导师也只是随口说说罢了，却也顺着话回道："我也想早一点和你说欢迎回来，只是今天人真的太多了，对不起啦，不会有下次了。"  
他的导师对此没有回应，但泽田纲吉知道对方此时的心情还是不错的，至少没有说错话戳到他导师那莫名其妙的奇怪雷点。  
两人久久没有开口说话，却也不曾觉得尴尬，好像只是静静地待在一起，即使隔着一面墙、看不见对方，也能这样待到天荒地老。  
当然泽田纲吉知道他的导师那个老人家对"该睡了"这句威胁情有独钟，所以泽田纲吉在对方开口说出那句话之前，先发制人地说了一句。  
"里包恩，我想试一试！"  
对此，他的导师的反应一如往常到泽田纲吉又一次开始怀疑起人生。  
"该睡了，阿纲。"  
这次泽田纲吉听不太出对方的情绪。  
"呃......嗯......"可泽田纲吉不信邪，所以又尝试了一次："我是说，里包恩，那个灵魂伴侣，我觉得我们应该......"  
他的导师突然叹了一口气，无奈似地－－当然是演的－－实际上懒得跟他说废话，二话不说上了膛直接开枪，直接打在了他的颈动脉处。要不是泽田纲吉这几年来被训练得反应飞快，再加上超直觉起到了作用，现在彭格列的首领可能已经要换人了。  
"我想你忘了我是个不喜欢重复说第二次话的人。我说该睡了就是该睡了，这个话题等你明天脑袋清醒了再说也不迟。现在，滚吧。"  
泽田纲吉真的很怀疑人生。  
可能里包恩真的是对的，在脑袋不够清醒的夜晚似乎很容易做出不理智的事。  
于是，没错，此时此刻的泽田纲吉－－决定要挑战人生。  
他爬到了栏杆上，敏捷地跳到了隔壁阳台。他在他的导师扬起眉，观看他的下一步棋时，夺下了他抵在唇边的咖啡杯，学着他的导师二话不说的作风，直截了当地吻了上去。  
他的导师对这举动确实是满惊讶的，黑色的瞳孔直直地望向他，可惜的是他能察觉到对方对这个只是嘴贴嘴的吻没有什么太大的反应。  
惊讶之余，毫无所动。  
泽田纲吉坚持了一会，接着便叹气地向后靠坐在桌子上，决定在此时此刻以实相告，不想再拖得更久了："我想的够清楚了，你不在的这几个月我甚至连不加糖不加奶的黑咖啡都能适应了。"泽田纲吉喃喃道："我也不是想喝，只是觉得那能让我安心。"他夺下咖啡杯的手指不自觉地摩娑着杯缘，继续道："不是什么觉得这样你就等同于在我身边这种荒谬的想法，或是那种想与你拥有同样喜好之类的不切实际。我也还是喝不惯黑咖啡，对你那一言不合就开枪的破毛病和虐待狂似的个性也是没有办法......呃、这段剪掉......当我什么都没说，嗯......就只是那种......嗯......突然意识到，当一个人开始想要更深入了解对方的时候，即使足够了解，但开始愿意尝试曾经从来没想过要尝试的事物的时候，不就是......那个......有点像是......"泽田纲吉有些躁热地移开视线，盯着一旁的地板，抠着脸颊结巴道："那个、那个、陷、陷入恋爱了吗......"  
里包恩依旧只是挑起眉。  
泽田纲吉又放弃了，他本来就是行动派的，对言词很没辙，说话老是结巴，还常说不出自己想要表达的意思，于是他又很干脆地再次吻了上去。这次他用舌头舔了舔对方的嘴唇，小心翼翼地描绘着对方的唇形，也不知道他这次撑了多久，他稍微退离了一点，嘴唇还是轻触在对方的唇上，他喃道："比起真的黑咖啡我更喜欢你嘴里淡淡的咖啡味。"  
他又一次吻了上去，双手托着对方的后颈，转了一点角度，更贴合近彼此。他舔了一舔唇，依旧无法更深入，于是又退了一点，很是不满，手指摩娑着对方后颈的发："里包恩，你明明就很愿意，干嘛老是这么恶劣？"  
弄得好像是我逼良为娼一样，独自排演着自个儿的独角戏。  
里包恩终于开口，不明白似地挑起眉："我哪时候说我愿意了？"  
泽田纲吉趁着这个机会将自己的舌头伸进去与之交缠，断断续续道："一开始、是你说、随我抉择的。"里包恩掐住他的下巴，将他拉离自己一点，泽田纲吉张着嘴喘气，随后皱起眉不满地开始觉得自己也要生气了："如果你不愿意，一开始你就会让我放弃有这个可能性的选项了。现在，要嘛直接对我说滚去睡觉然后我发誓再也不会提要你当我的伴侣，不然就是现在马上吻我。"  
里包恩的眼里有着玩味的兴致，显然对自己学生的这一系列大胆行为感到非常有趣。  
"行吧。"里包恩说："你不要后悔喔，蠢纲。"  
当然，里包恩是个不会听人说话的极度不可理喻的绝世混蛋，所以在泽田纲吉还未能开口前，所有一切反悔的可能性都被封杀地一干二净。  
那是表明了，即使泽田纲吉最后真的后悔了，那他也没有商量的余地，像里包恩这样的人肯定会拖着他丢往地狱。就像泽田纲吉还没当上彭格列首领之前，即使泽田纲吉有多不愿，他的导师也以毫无反抗余地的强势姿态逼往他朝着这方向前进。  
即是，里包恩，世界第一的杀手，总算有了良心的那一面，在这么多年来终于善良地给了泽田纲吉一个选择权－－是泽田纲吉选择了自己余下的人生的。  
一吻毕。  
里包恩勾起笑，心情不错地恶质道："好了，可以滚去睡觉了，首领。"  
竟然还是一如往常那样未曾改变。  
泽田纲吉好笑之余，又再一次开始怀疑起了这样的未曾改变真的没问题吗？  
除了多加了灵魂伴侣或恋人这种身分之外，是不是真的就不会有任何改变了？  
"是什么都变了，蠢纲。相信什么都不会改变的这种鬼话的人大概也只有你一个人了。"  
里包恩顺手抄起了彭格列的首领，拦腰扛进了房间，脚跟关上了通往阳台的落地窗，另一手摘下了软呢帽搁在桌上，然后将泽田纲吉－－完全还在震惊中没有反应过来－－丢上了床，自己也跟着爬了上去，拉开棉被，盖住，一气呵成。  
泽田纲吉刚回过神来一转头，里包恩已经奇葩地一秒入睡了。泽田纲吉翻了个白眼，在床上小心地挪了一个舒适的位置，这才发觉自己竟然也很困了。他再度看了他的导师一眼，终于闭上眼靠着对方的手臂沉睡了过去。

后日。

"那个......里包恩，我们，是不是、该睡了？啊......已经、已经不行了。"  
泽田纲吉气若游丝断断续续地喘着气道。  
"嗯？"里包恩喉头发出了低沉的震动，笑着在他耳后啜了一个吻："你不是不爱睡觉老爱站阳台吗？这次我陪你啊？"  
泽田纲吉只能气短地发出无法抗拒的呻吟。  
他再一次考虑了一下自己选择的到底是什么样的悲惨人生。

FIN


End file.
